


Пять мужчин, за которых Оленна могла бы выйти замуж

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять возможных мужей Оленны Тирелл и пять способов ладить с ними</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять мужчин, за которых Оленна могла бы выйти замуж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Men Olenna Might Have Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448678) by [thegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl). 



> Огромное спасибо за вычитку [badweather](http://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather),  
> [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)

**1\. Флорент**

Глядя на супруга, Оленна думает, что Аксель ведет себя словно посторонний в их союзе, не разделяя ее предпочтений и не высказывая своих. Жизнерадостный пустоголовый Аксель покладист и скучен. В нем скопище всех качеств, которые так презирает Оленна.

Но она — его леди-жена, а он — ее лорд-супруг, и так уж вышло, что теперь они связаны навеки.

Единственное, в чем Аксель действительно хорош, — это секс. Кажется, за любую испытанную днем неловкость он отыгрывается ночью.

Оленна вскоре забеременеет, она уверена в этом, и рано или поздно подарит Акселю двух наследников. После этого муж в спальне ей больше не понадобится.

**2\. Старк**

Рикарда Старка словно слепили из земли, которой он владеет, — ледяной и каменистой. Сперва Оленна, следуя советам септы, старается завоевать его сердце, но вскоре убеждается, что у Рикарда, похоже, его и вовсе нет.

Затем она, следуя советам повара, пытается завоевать его благосклонность — готовя любимые блюда и прилежно рукодельничая. Оленна хочет услышать слова одобрения и снискать доверие Рикарда. 

Но ничего не получается. 

В конце концов она прибегает к последнему оружию, которое Север не сумел выстудить в Рикарде, — любовному вожделению. Оленна приходит к нему в теплые ночи, затем в холодные ночи, и даже в те часы, когда ледяная постель супруга внушает ей отвращение. Но все тщетно — Рикард ничего не хочет получить от Оленны и ничего не хочет дать ей взамен. Она в отчаянии думает, что лучше бы ему вообще не жениться — Рикарду не нужна супруга.

— Что ты желаешь больше всего на свете? — наконец решившись, спрашивает его Оленна после очередной ночи неохотного соития, при котором Рикард едва удостоил взглядом ее красивое тело. 

Его лицо становится задумчивым.

— Чего я… желаю? 

Оленна садится на постели и поджимает губы.

— У любого человека есть какие-то желания. Чего ты желаешь? Ты просил моей руки, но я не понимаю, зачем. Семеро знают, как я изо всех сил стараюсь быть тебе хорошей женой, но ты ничего не хочешь от меня и нашего брака! Так скажи, что ты желаешь на самом деле, супруг! 

Прежде чем сесть на кровати и посмотреть на нее, Рикард медлит, и Оленна приходит в уныние, осознав, что за много месяцев супружества они впервые смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

— Я лорд Старк, — говорит он неторопливо, тщательно подбирая слова. — Моя семья правила этими землями восемь тысяч лет, и наша власть здесь крепка. 

Он прерывисто переводит дыхание.

— Я хочу, чтобы Север стал равен другим землям Вестероса. Я хочу, чтобы меня почитали так же, как и других Великих Лордов, и не смотрели, словно на чужака, правящего бесплодными пустошами. Вместе с другими Лордами я хочу управлять королевством. Я хочу, чтобы мои дети породнились с Великими Домами и влили их южную кровь в нашу династию. Я хочу… Я хочу гораздо больше, чем любой другой человек. 

Во время его монолога Оленна улыбается все шире и становится похожей на довольную сытую кошку.

— О, мой дорогой супруг… Я очень хорошо тебя понимаю.

Впервые Оленна всем сердцем разделяет желания супруга.

Амбиции. Она поводит плечами и целует Рикарда. Взаимопонимание достигнуто.

**3\. Аррен**

Джон Аррен и Оленна впервые видят друг друга в день свадьбы.

Она не отрицает, что с первого взгляда Джон показался ей привлекательным: аккуратно зачесанные волосы песочного цвета, белозубая улыбка и горделивая осанка. Но несмотря на симпатию, возникшую в дни медового месяца, их брак нельзя назвать счастливым. 

Они настолько разные, что мать Оленны утверждает — благодаря этому у них родятся красивые сильные дети. Но за закрытыми дверями они бранятся, не переставая, и мелкие разногласия перерастают в ссоры. Он совершенно не понимает ее, как и она — его. Оленна считает мужа смазливым мягкотелым юношей, а Джона бесит ее острый язычок, и надежды на счастливое супружество рушатся, оставляя после себя только горечь. 

Тем не менее Оленна исправно выполняет свои обязанности. На втором году брака она беременеет и, как только мейстер подтверждает ее догадку, немедленно во всеуслышание объявляет об этом. Она хочет отгородиться своей беременностью от супружеского долга — Оленна устала от неприятных, обременительных и болезненных совокуплений. 

Ребенок появляется через восемь месяцев — слишком рано — и выходит слишком быстро. Оленна кричит, кричит, кричит и рожает мертвого младенца, девочку. Джону Аррену говорят, что его жена потеряла слишком много крови и, скорее всего, умрет до заката, однако он не в силах забыть ее язвительные колкие речи, поэтому не заходит попрощаться с ней. 

Когда ему сообщают, что Оленна умерла, на один ужасный миг Джон чувствует огромное облегчение, и за эту минутную слабость терзается угрызениями совести до конца своих дней.

**4\. Талли**

— Я не хотел на тебе жениться, — говорит ей супруг в первую брачную ночь.

Оленна продолжает раздеваться, словно не слышит его слов, кладет корсет рядом с чулками и стягивает нижнюю юбку.

— Никогда не хотел жениться, — продолжает Бринден, пытаясь хоть как-то разозлить свою молодую жену, и на мгновение его бросает в холодный пот — похоже, отец сосватал ему безмозглую дурочку. — Никогда.

— И все же, — наконец отвечает Оленна, едва скрывая презрение в голосе, — мы муж и жена.

Бринден сглатывает.

— Айе. Все, что я хотел сказать, миледи, — хорошим супругом я тебе не буду…

Оленна хохочет над этим утверждением, складывая подаренные драгоценности на туалетный столик:

— И ты думаешь, меня это волнует? 

Бринден изумленно таращится на нее, мысленно вопрошая — не ослышался ли он? 

Оленна впервые смотрит ему в глаза, и все слова застревают у Бриндена в горле. 

— Нам нужно завести ребенка, — спокойно говорит Оленна и укладывается рядом с ним на кровати. — Я собираюсь остаться в Риверране и вырастить наследника. Подари мне ребенка, а затем иди на все четыре стороны. Можешь превратиться в самого отвратительного мужа, если пожелаешь. Можешь даже отправиться бродяжничать по Вестеросу, но сперва исполни свой супружеский долг, сир!

Неудивительно, что Бринден тут же его исполняет.

**5\. Таргариен**

Перед свадьбой Оленне рассказывают о неуместных постельных предпочтениях ее суженого. Дейерон не ревнив и говорит, что не желает и не имеет права принуждать ее к тягостному союзу без любви или детей. Он предлагает расторгнуть помолвку, если захочет Оленна, причем уверяет, что возьмет всю вину на себя — невзирая на ярость отца из-за очередной сорванной свадьбы. Он готов пойти на это, хотя Оленна нужна ему — жена защитила бы его от мерзких слухов.

Семье Оленны выпал шанс породниться с королевской династией. Оленна прекрасно понимает это — она вдоволь насмотрелась на лордов земель Вестероса, и ни один из них не пробудил в ней ни любви, ни симпатии, ни привязанности. Их с Дейероном связывает крепкая дружба. Если она захочет завести любовника, супруг не станет возражать, ведь у него будут свои любимые мужчины. 

— Как можно, Дейерон, — отвечает она на предложение разорвать помолвку, посмеиваясь над его взволнованным видом, — «принцесса Оленна» звучит так чарующе.


End file.
